AMARGA RELACIÓN
by Necksped
Summary: Confesiones y memorias sobre el amor tan desgarrador por el que vivieron. No es un cuento de hadas, esta es la verdadera historia entre navegante y espadachín. Donde hubo amistad y fe ahora solo permanecerán la pena y el dolor. Todo por celos, soberbia y desconfianza entre compañeros.
1. Chapter 1

**Pov: ZORO**

¿Sabes una cosa, _Bruja_? Cuando Luffy te invitó a unirte a la tripulación no me hizo ni pizca de gracia tenerte entre nosotros. Lo único que podía ver en ti era un ser antipático, interesado, materialista y más cosas negativas que podría decirte pero que ahora mismo no recuerdo.

Tal vez Luffy confío en ti desde un principio, con su cara estúpida y esa amabilidad sin límites. Yo pensé que caíste ante esa sonrisa tan inocente propia de él. Siempre tan unidos como capitán y navegante. Pero me equivoqué, tú no estabas enamorada de él.

Luego apareció el estúpido cocinero que no dejaba de halagarte y babosear por ti. Siempre te mimaba con zumos o comidas bien refinadas. ¿Qué si tenía envidia? Con sinceridad te puedo decir que me era igual lo que hicieras con ese pervertido o el hecho de que te consintiera tanto y tú lo recibieses de buen grato, me era igual, yo sabía que no había nada de especial entre vosotros comparado con lo que tenías con Luffy.

La relación que tenías con Luffy se basaba en confianza pura, era consciente de las miradas llenas de lealtad con las que te dirigías a él. Y con Sanji eras muy interesada pero tenías la consideración de mostrarle amabilidad, aunque fuera por conseguir algo.

¿Y qué había de mí? Te la pasabas criticando y contradiciéndome en todo, las deudas contigo aparecían de la nada, no había muestra de respeto por tu parte y me insultabas cuando tenías la oportunidad. Pero reconozco que yo tampoco fui un santo contigo. Aun así yo te respeté mucho más de lo que Sanji pudo hacerlo. Te respeté a mi manera, aun llamándote _Bruja,_ nunca te consideré como una. Te respetaba por tu pasado, por tu inteligencia, por tu humildad, por tu lealtad y porque fuiste la única capaz en robarnos el corazón al capitán y a mí.

* * *

¿Cómo fue que rápidamente y sin que yo lo pudiese impedir, ya ocupabas la inocente mente de Luffy? Contigo se comportaba diferente y no porque fueras mujer, podríamos decir que te valoraba como si fueras "su" segundo sombrero de paja. Reconozco que me obsesioné demasiado intentando descifrar si realmente él sentía algo por ti, y fue así como yo comprendí que yo también te veía como algo especial.

Pero no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo con algo tan estúpido como lo es el amor. ¿Y qué si te consideré más importante que los demás? Y qué más dio todo si ya estabas más que satisfecha con las atenciones de Sanji y la presencia de Luffy. Por eso fue que intenté mantener las distancias, no podía estar detrás de alguien, el cual ya estaba en mente de mi capitán. Eso era lo correcto; lo leal; lo justo, pero solo fue la excusa perfecta que mi cabeza me dictaminó para no sufrir más.

Al unirse Nico Robin a la tripulación, no pude evitar fijarme en esa mujer. Era la sensualidad personificada. Ella era madura, callada, misteriosa... Muy diferente a ti. Empecé a sentir cosas contradictorias, la mujer me llamaba la atención no por su físico ni nada por el estilo. Más bien por el nerviosismo que sentía al hablar con ella que lo llegué a confundir con atracción. Tú que a veces te comportabas como una cría enfadándote por cosas tan triviales nunca pudiste llegar al nivel de madurez de Robin. Y paulatinamente, mi olvido por ti iba a más, y mis ojos se decantaban más por observar a la pelinegra, o eso quería creer yo.

Como ya ves tenía motivos suficientes para alejarme de tu lado y hablarte de esa forma tan descortés. Intenté dejar de pensar en ti, y concentrarme en otras cosas, y evitarte era la solución a todo.

No era normal que en las siguientes noches aparecieras en la cubierta como si el viento nocturno te salvara de un dolor insufrible, cuando te veía gracias a la luna y las parpadeantes estrellas que iluminaban tu delgado y esbelto cuerpo, me entraban inmensas ganas de bajar del nido del cuervo y hablarte de cualquier tontería para poder borrar esa sonrisa tan triste dibujada en tus labios.

Pero ni una sola vez tuve el valor suficiente para cumplirlo.

En ese entonces fui un verdadero idiota al no darme cuenta que solamente buscabas mi atención y que bajara de mi zona de confort para conversar contigo.

La última noche de las 9 consecutivas que también te escapaste de tu cuarto, ocurrió algo que cambió tus veladas y las mías. Te quedaste hasta la madrugada embobada mirando el vaivén del mar, y no te percataste que la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Entonces el cocinero pervertido, quien se despertaba muy temprano para tener a punto el desayuno, descubrió la verdad que escondían tus ojeras cada mañana.

Tú, quien ya eras inmune al frío de las noches y la gruesa manta que te acompañaba en todas tus escapadas, ya no os volví a ver a las dos juntas.

Sanji fue capaz de lo que yo no fui. Habló contigo esa refrescante madrugada. Por lo que vi desde arriba él te hizo entrar en razón. Dejaste de huír de tu dormitorio. Ya no te vi más el pelo por las noches.

Los días consecutivos el cocinero de tercera y tú intercambiabais palabras como si almas gemelas fuerais. Los celos brotaron en mí y por lo que vi en Luffy también. Y por mi orgullo no quise luchar y te dejé ir.

* * *

Todos esos recuerdos se compactan y te atormentan cada segundo de tu vida. Mis errores, nuestras promesas, las miradas, el deseo... Todo eso solo pertenecía al pasado y no tenía lugar en el presente.

Tú te llevaste la peor parte y yo tal vez la menos dolorosa. Pero eso no quita que te gustó jugar con fuego hasta el final y yo te correspondí con hielo glacial. Tú buscabas amor un poco por allí y un poco por allá, y te molestó que yo no quisiera dártelo. No obstante, yo quise tener lugar en tu humilde corazón pero sin compartirlo con los otros. Pero tú, maldita mujer te resististe a dármelo entero.

Pero en esos tiempos en los que todos viajábamos felices por el mar, mis intenciones dieron un giro de 180 grados. Después de tantos esfuerzos por olvidarte y tenerte como una compañera más, mis ojos empezaron a disfrutar al ver a la arqueóloga. Y qué decir... Esa mujer supo provocarme, ella era perfectamente consciente de que la observaba cada vez que la oportunidad se me presentaba.

Pero por qué mentirme, sabía perfectamente que mi orgullo actuaba por mí, y es que al verte tan cercana a Sanji, mi ganas por estar junto a Robin aumentaban. Solo pensé en que si hubiese habido una pequeña probabilidad de que sintieses celos se lo hubiera agradecido todo a Nico Robin.

Todo era un maldito bucle. Mis acciones condicionaban las de Robin y las tuyas, y de igual manera las tuyas terminaban condicionando las del capitán y las del cocinero. Con eso me refiero a que las relaciones íntimas que acabé manteniendo con Robin surgieron efecto en ti, y como no en ellos, quienes estuvieron allí para ocupar la tristeza que te inundaba provocada por mi egoísmo.

Era un monstruo el cual disfrutaba al máximo de los revolcones con la arqueóloga para olvidarse de la realidad que lo rodeaba. Y yo sin saberlo, te ahogabas lentamente en tus propias lágrimas. Juro que nunca tuve intención de conquistarla, con eso quiero decir que nunca llegué a pensar que Nico Robin acabaría enamorándose de mí, alguien tan sensata como ella no podía caer rendida por unos cuantos flirteos.

Todo lo que acabé consiguiendo fue aprovecharme de una y herir a la otra. Yo en esos tiempos no era consciente de tu sufrimiento. Tampoco sabía el porqué de tus anteriores escapadas nocturnas. Si todo eso lo hubiese sabido antes nuestra historia cambiaría.

Tus acciones hablaban por ti y no quise darme cuenta, ibas a la cubierta a llamar mi atención. Me querías más de lo que yo te quería a ti. Y te dolía que te evadiese, que no pronunciase tu nombre, que te hablase con desprecio y que me fuese con Robin.

No le contaste nada al pervertido pero él sabía leerte la mente y por galán que era quiso darte la atención que te merecías, aun sabiendo que sufrías por otro hombre. Sin embargo, Luffy era quien más afectado estuvo al verte tan decaída y no entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y yo como desgraciado que fui escondía mi frustración en el cuerpo de tu mejor amiga por pensar que preferías pasar el tiempo con ellos que conmigo.

Tú y yo éramos iguales pero incompatibles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov: NAMI**

Ya no me decías nada cuando nos cruzábamos y si yo intentaba acercarme te limitabas a dar media vuelta como si no me hubieras visto.

Yo como una idiota detrás tuyo preguntando por tu inexplicable cabreo y tú haciéndote de rogar. ¿Qué te hice para merecer ese trato? Tu silencio era atormentador en los pocos momentos que llegamos a quedarnos solos.

Y si fuera poco, las últimas palabras que salieron de tu boca con las que te dirigiste a mí fueron tan gélidas como el acero de tus katanas, y eso me hizo sentir tan inferior y tan poco importante en tu vida... Qué ingenuidad por mi parte, ¿verdad? Pues yo a parte de considerarte uno de mis queridos nakamas, te idolatré por ser uno de mis valientes héroes que me liberaron de Arlong...

Y dime, ¿cómo que dejaste de mirarme? ¿Acaso fuiste tan ingenuo al pensar que yo no sabía acerca de esas miradas lascivas de antes de que te enfadases con las que no dudabas en recorrer mi espalda cada vez que me daba la vuelta?

Lo culminante fue cuando Robin me comentó sobre vuestros encuentros carnales. Qué tan impresentable te volviste.

Todo se hizo un cúmulo en mi interior y no pude evitar romper a llorar cada vez que te veía con Robin. No entendía nada, por más que intentara me era imposible. Era todo tan humillante... ¿Desde cuándo hubo algo entre vosotros?

Me sentí tan ridícula al pensar que ocupaba por muy poco que fuera algún espacio en tu corazón, porque tú fuiste quien me ilusionó antes de convertirte en un completo imbécil.

Me hiciste sentir de lo peor, dejaste de hablarme sin dar motivos algunos, me reemplazaste por mi amiga y de verdad de la buena me hiciste creer que yo tuve la culpa de todo.

Ya no había lugar para esas bromas que hubo entre nosotros, esos cálidos abrazos que nos dimos que seguramente para ti solamente fueron amistosos pero que para mí significaron algo más.

Mis ojos se acostumbraron a llorar por ti. Para mi alivio, esos días Luffy quiso estar casi todas las horas a mi lado.

Yo podía hacer de mi capitán alguien tan especial como tú hiciste de Robin. No por venganza sino por amar a quien llenaba mis días de alegría.

* * *

Cuando las noches eran más cálidas de lo habitual, empezamos a reunirnos Luffy y yo, por capricho mío. Íbamos a la cabeza de león del Thousand Sunny, su lugar favorito, y nos quedábamos admirando el horizonte. Nos acurrucábamos como amigos que éramos para refugiarnos del frío que emanaba el mar mientras él me contaba vejas peripecias suyas y de sus traviesos hermanos.

Y me las relataba con tanta pasión y orgullo que sus negros ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna, y su sonrisa inconcebible espantaba el frío y me llevaba más allá de las estrellas.

Luffy se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en una compañía imprescindible. Ni de lejos era él el primero en comprenderme, ni tampoco era él quien ocupaba mis pensamientos. Pero ya nada de eso me preocupaba, Luffy siendo él mismo era más de lo que yo necesitaba.

Antes que nuestros cuerpos cayesen rendidos del sueño y temblasen por la baja temperatura, nos despedíamos pero no antes que él me brindara su valuoso sombrero de paja como amuleto anti pesadillas.

" _¿Quieres un trozo, Nami?"_  
 _"No."_

 _"¡Oe, únete a jugar con nosotros!"_  
 _"No, por dios."_

 _"Nami, dame más mandarinas, no tengo suficiente con tan pocas..."_  
 _"Te aguantas."_

Él era tan egoísta e infantil pero tan puro y transparente era su ser que derretía cualquier corazón petrificado.

Todos los de la tripulación se pusieron al corriente de la confianza mutua que el "capitán" y la "navegante" habían cogido. De otra banda, Zoro, no tardaste mucho en acudir a mí para acusarme.

No entendía lo que andabas buscando aparte de destrozarme. Solo sé que conseguiste mi confianza que es lo que andabas buscando y después la arrojaste por la borda como si basura se tratara.

¿Y ahora a qué diablos venías?

No entendías que yo ya no te quería más cerca mío, únicamente pedía un acercamiento suficiente como camaradas, pero nada más.  
Y te lo pasaste por el forro el distanciamiento que tú mismo provocaste. Sin derecho alguno viniste y me acorralaste contra la pared esa tarde calurosa que acababa de salir de la ducha y lucía una tolla como única prenda.

Acercaste tu irónica cara a la mía autoritaria. Y simplemente dejaste al aire palabras necias que despertaron en mí la impotencia que desde hacía mucho tiempo guardaba dentro.

 _"¿Qué pasa, ahora es el turno del capitán?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov: ZORO**

Me moría de ganas de restregarte lo feliz que era con Robin pero entonces tú me sorprendiste al flirtear con Luffy, por eso necesité incriminártelo y hacerte sentir la mujer más zorra de todos los oceános.

" _¿Qué pasa, ahora es el turno del capitán?_ "

Tu semblante denotaba autoridad, sin embargo, tus piernas temblaban. Vaya... así que no eras tan dura como siempre querías hacérselo ver a todos.

Muchos factores del ambiente en el cual nos encontrábamos alborotaron sin límites mis hormonas: tu cuerpo envuelto en una diminuta toalla, tu piel húmeda, tu mojado pelo naranja y tu mirada llena de desprecio.  
Todo era puro erotismo.

El problema fue que no supe controlarme y todos mis sentidos empezaron a enloquecer al tenerte entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

Yo siempre había sido un hombre con mucho autocontrol pero cuando se trataba de ti, la cosa cambiaba.

Mis manos se acercaron a tu cuerpo, y sin darme cuenta ya te había quitado la toalla de encima dejándote desnuda y desprotegida ante mi mirada.

El espanto que irradiaron tus ojos en ese momento me hicieron ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacerte. Tu boca se abrió y de ahí un grito del susto quiso salir pero yo me apresuré a taparte la boca. No me detuve. Mi cuerpo pedía más, mucho más. Aún no estaba saciado.

Agarré fuertemente tus muñecas, arriesgándome a que gritaras pero no lo hiciste. Tus piernas ya no temblaban y tu rostro ya no reflejaba desprecio. Pero sin duda alguna, estabas más que asustada. Pese a eso, tus labios dibujaban esa sonrisa tuya con sorna que me retaba hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.  
Realmente eras la única mujer que lograba encenderme de esa manera, y esa actitud de no dejarse doblegar ante nada era lo que más admiraba de ti.

La puerta del baño estaba a dos pasos de nosotros así que te arrastré desnuda hasta dentro como un criminal que intenta esconder sus pruebas.

Mi cuerpo se movía en contra de mi voluntad. En mi mente no paré de preguntarme qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Y para mi sorpresa fue cuando liberé tus muñecas de mi fuerte agarre que acto seguido tu mano se alzó en el aire, para después descargar una fuerte bofetada en mi mejilla.

Luffy, quien paseaba sin rumbo fijo por el aburrimiento, nos vio en el baño, ya que descuidé cerrar la puerta.

Y no dudó en aproximarse con la sombra del sombrero produciéndole una indescifrable mirada.

* * *

 **Pov: NARRADORA**

A una distancia de un metro y medio de la entrada del lavabo, Luffy se quedó plantado sin mover ni un músculo.

 _"¿Qué hacéis?"_ preguntó.

La tensión era evidente. El aura desprendida por él paralizó a Zoro y Nami que lo observaban con desconcierto.

Ninguno de los dos osó pronunciar ni una palabra.

El moreno dejó ir un suspiro, después se quitó el sombrero que le había eclipsado la mirada. Constante e imponente observándolos, consiguió amedrentarlos aún más.

 _"Repito ¿qué hacéis?"_ volvió a preguntar más serio.

 _"No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia"_ dijo Zoro.

Eventualmente con esas palabras consiguió hervir la sangre de Luffy. Y tanto que era de su incumbencia, él lo había visto, vio como Nami lo abofeteó. Y no solo por eso sino que el hecho de que ella estuviera desnuda acentuaba aún más su preocupación. Al fin al cabo él era el capitán y se responsabilizaba del bienestar de todos.

Dado que las miradas fulminantes que se lanzaban los dos hombres restaban importancia a la presencia de la chica, Nami se apresuró a tapar su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla de una estantería próxima.

El segundo al mando no dispuesto a seguir con la absurda disputa se largó sin más dejando atrás a sus dos compañeros.

Ella temblaba, no se sabe si por frío o por miedo, debido a que ahora era ella quien debía de lidiar con la máxima atención de Luffy.

 _"¿Estás bien, Nami?"_

Tan amables sonaron sus palabras que le pareció como si el cabreo de Luffy se hubiese desvanecido al igual que la pólvora.

Nami no dijo nada, no le contestó. Frustrada, se sentó en la tapa del retrete y abrazándose a sí misma planeó que era una humillación por parte de Zoro que debía de ser devuelta.

¿Por qué le hizo eso? Además, si le decía algo a Luffy, él era capaz de recurrir a medidas extremas en Zoro y tampoco deseaba eso.

El capitán sin decir nada igual que ella se acercó para así fundirse en un cálido abrazo con su navegante.

Él enseguida comprendió a quién debía de culpabilizar al notar las lágrimas de su amiga empapar su hombro.

Por la noche en el comedor mientras cenaban, él muy serio citó a Zoro para charlar fuera. A todos les sorprendió pero ninguno dijo nada. Ninguno predijo que esa conversación se desencadenaría en un furioso combate en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Sangre teñía de rojo el verde césped de la cubierta. Los dos hombres más fuertes de la tripulación peleaban sin piedad alguna. Tremendos puñetazos bañados en Haki sacudían las espadas de Zoro.

A causa de unas espesas y negras nubes le era imposible a la luna iluminar la batalla. También la lluvia se hizo presente complementada por rayos que retrataban un tétrico escenario.  
Al oír ruido, la resta salió del comedor para encontrarse con un combate espeluznante. Todos menos Nami ignoraban el motivo de ese duelo.

 _"Esa mujer te está cegando."_

" _¡Cállate, ningún nakama puede faltar el respeto a otro como tú has hecho con Nami!"_ bramó Luffy descargando toda su ira en un golpe letal.

Como respuesta el segundo al mando frenó el ataque con una espada. No hacía falta estar en el lugar de Zoro para saber que el capitán no luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Él sabía perfectamente que si Luffy esforzaba un poco más su cuerpo era capaz hasta de matarlo: sus ataques eran mortales y sus límites trascendían el más allá. Pero contra Zoro se estaba conteniendo.

" _Esta pelea es un insulto para mí, capitán"_

" _Para mí es un insulto que hicieras llorar a Nami."_

Crueles carcajadas fueron lo único que se escuchó por todo el barco. Puesto que el espadachín no sabía acerca de esas lágrimas derramadas lo que consiguió el moreno fue complacerlo al hacerle escuchar semejante cosa.

 _"Siento decirte que careces de juicio. Cómo sabe esa bruja de manipular a las personas como para hacerte creer que es más que inocente..."_ acabó de decir aún burlón.

 _"¡A mí no me jodas, no he necesitado informarme para saber que has intentado abusar de ella!"_

 _"Ella accedió y tampoco quiso poner restricciones hasta que llegaste tú."_

Dicho esto, la navegante se convirtió en el centro de atención de los demás que habían estado observando la disputa en silencio. Muchas reacciones de desaprobación o de incredulidad surgieron.

Sanji, como los demás bajo la tormenta, solo supo mirar hacia el suelo y sentir que toda fe que tenía en Zoro y admiración, que nunca reconocería, se atenuasen poco a poco con la lluvia.

Por parte de la arqueóloga, quien miraba atónita primero a su amante y después a su gran amiga, paulatinamente creía perder todo lo que había conseguido durante la estancia en el Thousand Sunny: el valorarse a sí misma, el convencimiento sobre la inexistencia de la traición entre compañeros y el amor.

Y finalmente Nami notaba como su dignidad se quebraba como cualquier alimento crujiente al ser partido por la mitad. Luffy la había dejado al descubierto totalmente delante de todos sus camaradas, Zoro se había reído de sus lágrimas, Robin seguramente la desestimaría y Sanji ya no la miraría con los mismos ojos al creer que ella aceptaría tal cosa.

Pero no se dejó ridiculizar por la mentira del peliverde y dejó bien claro a todos que la aparición de Luffy no fue causa de la bofetada que le proporcionó a Zoro para que escarmentara, solamente se trataba de pura coincidencia.

El azabache posando en la cabeza su sombrero, que había estado reposando en su espalda por la fina cuerda, miró severamente los ojos de Zoro.

 _"Zoro, el honor y respeto que siempre has demostrado ahora parece que los has perdido, es por eso que yo te expulso de mi_ _barco."_

 _"Está bien... Que así sea."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov: NAMI**

Llegaríamos a la próxima isla en una noche y un día y allí tú te largarías.

Nunca deseé que llegara el momento en el que desaparecerías de mi vida pero me ridiculizaste hasta dejarme desnuda, y humillándome delante de todos solo lograste que viera como alivio tu partida.

Sin embargo, las memorias no se borran tan fácilmente, pues bien yo aún seguía amándote. Con lo siguiente no quiero dar a entender que me sentía causante de todo este caos, pero me sabía tan mal que los recuerdos de los demás sobre ti acabaran de esa forma, ya que los últimos recuerdos son más frescos y por lo tanto, los más recordados.

Esa extraña noche, después del enfrentamiento entre vosotros dos, cometí el mayor error de mi vida: fui a verte a escondidas. Tenía como objetivo entablar una amena conversación donde nuestra ruptura, dígamosle así, acabara sabiéndome menos amarga.

Mientras la resta dormía y tú yacías en el sofá del nido del cuervo, subí las escaleras y al estar mi cabeza a la altura de ese suelo, pude sentir el aura tan violento que desprendía tu ser, así que supuse que era mal momento para aparecer. Pero ya era tarde, me habías visto.

 _"¿Qué_ _quieres_ _ahora?"_ preguntaste sin rodeos.

Tu voz siempre fue grave y eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ti. No obstante, no sonó como siempre. Demasiado gélida para dirigirse a un ser vivo.

 _"Si no te importa, quisiera hablar."_ comenté.

 _"No tengo de qué hablar con alguien el cual ha manipulado a Luffy para echarlo en mi contra."_

 _"Eso es lo que tú quieres creer. He de decir que no entiendo tu lógica, pudiste haber pensado con razón y no haberte dejado llevar por lo que te dictaba_ _la entrepierna."_ dije.

" _Di lo que te dé la gana, Bruja._ "

Te levantaste del sofá. Tus descalzos pies caminaban despacio por el suelo de acero mientras acortaban la distancia entre nosotros.

Un musculoso y dotado brazo rodeó mi cintura. Mi respiración entrecortada y mi corazón latiendo muy velozmente no me dejaron pensar con claridad.

Empujándome contra la pared sin mucho cuidado, me proporcionaste uno de esos besos salvajes que se ven por la televisión que más que morbo dan pavor.

No te equivoques Roronoa Zoro, que en ese momento me pillaras desprevenida no significaba que te dejara hacer lo que te diera la gana. Sacaría beneficio de esto, y tanto que sí.

Seguí tu juego de lenguas. Tú siempre me deseaste pero lo ocultabas. Y yo en cambio te amé con locura y seguía haciéndolo, sin embargo, debías pagar por tus anteriores actos, o eso al menos tenía pensado hacer en un inicio...

Y al vernos por primera vez sin ropas nuestras almas pecaron por deseo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ansiaba por ver las estrellas junto a ti.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por tus besos en mi cuello. Mi cuerpo se deshacía por tus caricias. Mi cuerpo disfrutaba con cada toque tuyo. Y es por eso que me olvidé del dolor, de la frustración y de la venganza.

* * *

 **Pov: NARRADORA**

Los primeros rayos de sol que traspasaron los cristales despertaron a la pelirroja.  
Era una mañana un tanto fría y solo una manta cubría su cuerpo y el de Zoro.

La navegante intentó incorporarse para escapar de allí, así pondría punto y final a la locura que habían hecho esa noche.

Desde su aventura con el espadachín hasta la madrugada, una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo.  
¿Era arrepentimiento lo que sentía? ¿O tal vez disgusto? Pero, ¿por qué?

Lo único que hizo fue hacer el amor con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo, entonces ¿por qué ese sentimiento de **culpabilidad**?

No obstante, esa noche llena de deseo y pasión le hizo comprender que debía de hacer algo para impedir la partida del hombre que le quitaba el sueño a la hora de dormir.

Ella decidió que persuadiría a Luffy para que lo perdonase, debía ser rápida pues el plazo que Luffy le dio a Zoro no era más ni menos hasta el final de ese día; llegar a la nueva isla y no verlo por nunca más...

Todo iba perfecto y los factores de la naturaleza estaban en perfecta sinfonía, ningún contratiempo por parte de esta. Como ya estaba previsto llegarían en menos de diez horas, al atardecer.

Luffy siempre demostraba entusiasmo y mucha alegría cada vez que desembarcaban, eso significaba una aventura más.  
Pero esta vez no era el caso. Ese día significaba la pérdida de un nakama, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por proteger su honor como capitán y el de su navegante.

El morocho descansaba en la cabeza del barco. Intentaba dormir pero no le era posible.  
Él sabía que hacía lo correcto: el mismo Zoro le regañó en Water Seven por su mal desempeño como capitán, no pudo tolerar la falta de respeto de Usopp hacia a la tripulación entera.

Recordar eso lo tranquilizaba. Era lo que debía de hacer, desterrarlo. Aun así le deseaba lo mejor a su amigo. Que le deparase una buena vida y que consiguiese su sueño de convertirse en el mejor espadachín.

Una voz le sacó de sus reflexiones.

 _"Luffy, te pido por lo que más quieras que no dejes que Zoro se vaya..."_ dijo Nami detrás de donde él estaba.

 _"Él no se va por decisión propia."_ respondió él.

 _"Perdónale por favor."_

 _"¡No seas tonta Nami, él estuvo a punto de...!"_ levantándose, se dirigió a ella y la zarandeó por los hombros.

 _"Lo quiero, Luffy. Lo amo mucho más de lo que yo quisiera... No me separes de él, te lo suplico."_

Podrían ser diez bombas, veinte cortes en zonas críticas o una traición de un nakama lo que le harían chillar de sufrimiento pero no lo eran.

La confesión de Nami fue lo que lo dejó sin aliento. ¿Quién diría que la persona que más quería proteger era la que le estaba causando tal dolor?

¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que todas esas noches en que los dos sentados en el extremo del barco admirando el cielo y charlando solo fueron simples consolaciones para ella por lo que le hizo el otro?

¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que el expulsar a Zoro para intentar defenderla solo le causó más dolor?

Apenado, llegó a la conclusión que solo fue un juguete para ella. Todo un pasatiempo.

* * *

 **Pov: NAMI**

Mis ruegos fueron concedidos y Luffy te perdonó. Noté cómo volvía a la vida. Como todas mis preocupaciones, que en realidad solo eran una y era la de perderte, desaparecían. No poder ver tu sonrisa, oír tu ronca voz ni sentir tu piel tocar la mía sería perder todo derecho a vivir en este bravo mar.

Aunque tú pudieses seguir el viaje a mi lado, siempre hay "peros" en esta vida, y eran mi olvido de muchas otras cosas. Mis egoístas actos estaban perjudicando a otros.

No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Luffy. Él nunca se confesó y cuando le expresé mi amor por ti, acabó por alejarse de mí, como terminarían haciendo todos.

Y es que las personas somos complicadas, ¿verdad que sí, Zoro? La vida es tan injusta, a pesar de dar todo lo que tienes por otros puedes no ser correspondido como mereces o puedes amar a alguien con toda tu buena fe y que ese amor tan ardiente acabe calcinando a otro.

Noche tras noche, en todas podíamos compartir momentos sensacionales, abrumadores y llenos de delirio.

Por decisión de los dos intentamos mantenerlo en secreto y he de reconocer que eso lo hacía aún más apasionante.

Pero Roronoa, tú terminaste por ser un cerdo que jugaba con dos mujeres a la vez, y es por eso que te inclinabas por que nadie supiese de nosotros.

Fue bastante fácil saberlo, observar a Robin mirándote con esa mirada llena de enigma y tú respondiendo con otra del mismo calibre. Y si a eso le sumamos algunas que otras horas de sueño que no nos podíamos ver, entonces yo me quedaba a dormir en la habitación compartida con Robin y ella llegaba a media noche... pues dime tú cómo no iba a saberlo.

Rabia daba que siempre habías estado sosegando todo con hielo y que empezaras a jugar con fuego abrasador.

Era imposible para cualquiera sentirse solo en ese grupo pero así acabé sintiéndome yo: sola, evadida por algunos y usada por otros.

Yo no era fuerte ni físicamente ni mentalmente. Sí que podía mostrar vigor a la hora de pelear por mis amigos, al fin al cabo ellos eran mis benefactores, algunos mis héroes, mi familia...

Mas ya no encontraba motivo de nombrarle familia a lo que tenía. Ninguno se comportaba conmigo de la misma forma que antes, ni Chopper. Robin al dirigirse a mí se expresaba igual pero sus ojos ya no eran de ese cristal tan transparente. Sanji tampoco me prestaba la atención de antes, se había vuelto más frío. Y no hablemos ya de Luffy.

Y tú, que eras la única razón que me quedó para no marcharme, ya no te quería ver más tras saber que hacías lo que querías con mis sentimientos, que te reías de mí, que te daba igual todo lo que tuve que aguantar yo por ti.

Por todo eso decidí que no había lugar para mí, que nadie me necesitaba personalmente en ese navío. Así que al llegar un día cualquiera a una isla me fugué, no sin antes dejaros una carta de agradecimiento encima de mi escritorio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov: ZORO**

Yo era un privilegiado por tenerte bajo mi dominio por las noches, ya que era un gozo inalcanzable para muchos otros varones. Tu cuerpo era pura poesía, tu piel suave como delicados pétalos acariciando la mía, toda una sinfonía corporal.

Nunca creí en el destino, ni lo haré. Pero era como si él mismo quisiera que no me olvidara de Nico Robin.

Cuando ella intentó hablar conmigo queriéndome decir que sabía lo nuestro pero que no guardaba ningún rencor hacia ninguno de nosotros dos, me suplicó que no la dejara sola por nada del mundo. Del mismo modo que ella se sentía conspirada por su mejor amiga por compartir piltra conmigo -pero la verdad es que ya no sé quién apuñaló por la espalda a quien- también se sentía traicionada por mí.

Un presuntuoso fantasma fue lo que me nombró, un fantasma que aparecía sediento de calor corporal, sediento de amor y cuando ya estaba más que colmado desaparecía sin importarle nada.

Yo no me consideraba nada de eso. Si me junté con ella por un tiempo solo fue para complacer mis instintos. A pesar de no esperar nada de sensiblería por su parte acabó sucediendo que se enamoró de mí la persona errónea.

Robin era la persona errónea porque aun por muchos momentos compartidos con ella, yo únicamente te quería a ti. Sin embargo, no podía engañarme, sabía que el único fantasma presuntuoso de aquí eras tú, _Bruja_. Yo pensaba que el único de los dos que estaba loco por el otro era únicamente yo y tú no.

Fueron acusaciones precipitadas, lo sé.

Puesto que querías a Luffy y aun así tenías sexo conmigo y también me dejaste como el malo de la película ante toda la tripulación y ante el capitán, decidí que resolvería las diferencias con la mujer que sí me buscaba, pues no haría daño a nadie.

Y con estas justificaciones alternaba dos mujeres al día.

¿Cómo que desapareciste, Nami?

Ahora que por fin todos ya estábamos en paz tú vas y te largas. Estábamos un poco más cerca de nuestras metas gracias a tus dotes de navegación, quien mejor que tú para guiar al inútil de Luffy. Bravo por ti porque lo dejaste más que plantado.

Pero por qué mentir, no me irritaba que dejaras tirado al futuro rey de los piratas, me irritaba que abandonaras al próximo mejor espadachín.

Y una patética carta fue lo que nos dejaste como despedida. Sinceramente, nunca te consideré tan cobarde como para eso. Muy larga no era, no te complicaste la vida y escribiste cinco frases donde agradecías los días vividos junto a nosotros pero por ciertos motivos dejabas la tripulación. Aún recuerdo la cara de desconcierto de Luffy y las caras de desconsuelo de los otros.

Por algún motivo que yo desconocía, cada día él se mantenía más pensativo culpándose por tu huida. Yo también sabía que parte de culpa la tenía él pero yo no era nadie para atribuirle toda la responsabilidad del hecho.

El fin de nuestros días se acercaba. Luffy no se veía con corazón para seguir el viaje sin tu presencia, pero aún ansiaba cumplir su sueño, no lo abandonaría por nada del mundo. Fue fuerte y él mismo mandó a buscar otro navegante para proseguir con el viaje. Pero muchos no estuvieron contentos con esa decisión tan lógica pero egoísta, por lo que unos pocos acabaron por marcharse, como fue el caso de Sanji, Usopp y poco después Robin.

Lo acabé tomando como una falta de respeto hacia todo lo que nos representaba como nakamas y como piratas. No bastaba con que ellos le deseasen toda la suerte del mundo, no podía aceptar tal acto.

Sin embargo, no era propio de Luffy, según ellos, que te dejara a tu suerte y en eso yo estaba de acuerdo. Quería salir del barco cuanto antes para irte a buscar por todos los rincones del mundo. A pesar de mis ganas de traerte de vuelta no podía: mi lealtad por Luffy me lo impedía. Hasta no verlo convertido en el pirata dominante de todos los mares no me apartaría de su lado, no iba a deshonorar al rey de los piratas como lo hiciste tú.

Solo quedamos Franky, Brook, Chopper, Luffy y yo pero nos llevó poco tiempo en rellenar los vacíos.

En esos meses nadie quiso sacarte como tema de conversación, parecía como si todos te hubieran olvidado a ti y a los demás. ¿Era eso posible? Obviamente que no.

Todo daba asco, fingían ser felices remplazando los anteriores nakamas por unos incompetentes cuyas personalidades me irritaban. No paraba de preguntarme si aún seguíais con vida y si fuera así cómo os iría.

* * *

 **Pov: ZORO**

Aún tengo la esperanza de encontrarte en algún remoto lugar, por cientos de islas he pasado y no he encontrado ninguna pista, te suplico que me digas dónde estás para que esta pesadilla no termine por consumirme entero.

Ahora me encuentro en medio de la nada, navegando con otra gente por el ancho mar. Luffy ha cumplido su sueño y yo el mío. Han transcurrido seis años desde entonces.

Muchas cosas han ocurrido desde que te fuiste, pero tantas que no te puedes ni imaginar. Luffy como rey pirata tiene su reina pirata y es Vivi. Se casaron en Arabasta y con mucha alegría lo celebramos. Ahora mismo desconozco su paradero ya que hace cuatro años que ya no navego con él. La tripulación se disolvió una vez que llegamos a Arabasta y el Thousand Sunny sigue surcando los mares pero yo ya no estoy en él, Franky se lo obsequió a Luffy de por vida y él junto a Vivi siguen la travesía descubriendo mundo.

El día de la celebración le pregunté por ti, y me dijo esto:

 _"Yo nunca la olvidaré Zoro, pero ella se fue y no creo que vuelva y si lo hiciera no sería por mí, sería por ti."_

Entonces fue cuando todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron, donde algunas que no conseguía encontrar salieron a la luz tras sus palabras. Ya comprendí la razón de tu partida.

Y hablando de los demás, lo único que sé es que cada uno volvió a su lugar de origen.

Recorrí toda la Grand Line con los Mugiwaras y ahora mi objetivo es Cocoyashi, tu hogar. Confío en que estés ahí y para llegar cuanto antes he necesitado ayuda de nuevos compañeros que fui haciendo por ahí. No es ninguna tripulación pirata, yo solo pertenezco a una.

Y si te encontrara ¿con qué cara me mirarías?, ¿me hablarías? Tal vez el ingenuo aquí sea yo pero siempre se puede comenzar de cero. Te pediré disculpas después de seis años y rezo por que me perdones y de ahí una nueva historia podamos crear.

He estado a la deriva por cuatro años con nuevos camaradas y no me importa esperar unos cuántos más hasta llegar a Cocoyashi, y cuando te encuentre buscaremos a Luffy y a los demás. Intentaremos reunirnos todos de nuevo, encontraremos al cocinero de tercera, a Robin y a Usopp.

Te recuperaré y entonces reanudaremos esos días en que todos, incluyéndote a ti, viajábamos al acecho de nuevas aventuras.

Así que por favor te suplico que esperes un poco más por mí.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
